


Напарники

by Regis



Category: L.A. Confidential (1997)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик был переведен на ЗФБ 2014.<br/>Бета перевода: Staisy_</p>
    </blockquote>





	Напарники

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Partnership, extended edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638745) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Фик был переведен на ЗФБ 2014.  
> Бета перевода: Staisy_

Эксли перезаряжает свой пистолет 38 калибра, пока Бад забирается обратно в дом через окно. Четверо мужчин на полу мертвы, кровь застывает под ними в лужицах. Бад смотрит на них, удовлетворенно кивает и перезаряжает дробовик. Единственный звук - это скрежет металла о металл, патроны послушно скользят в магазины. Не слышно никаких шагов, и может быть, у них все же получится выбраться из этой передряги живыми.

Эд едва успевает заметить Дадли в проеме двери ванной комнаты, падая на пол, куда грубо толкает его Бад. Выстрел, раздавшийся над головой, отбрасывает Бада назад, и Эд не знает, жив тот или мертв. Сама возможность последнего приводит его в ярость своей тотальной несправедливостью. Пистолет в его руке тяжелый и холодный, и Дадли оседает на пол, начиненный пятью пулями в грудь. Бад пошатываясь, встает, на его левом плече расползается алое пятно, а лицо кривится от боли, но ему все равно хватает сил, чтобы помочь Эду подняться на ноги. Они выходят под свет огней полицейских машин вместе, подняв зажатые в руке значки.

Объяснения занимают много времени, их допрашивают по отдельности. Детективы ОВР так и сяк прикапываются к истории, пытаясь убедить его сознаться в чем-то еще, кроме правды, но он не поддается. По другую сторону стены Бад рассказывает им ту же самую историю и улыбается, когда видит, как это бесит их.

Когда его отпускают с приказом вернуться на следующий день для продолжения, Эд направляется в свой кабинет. Бад уже там, его рука забинтована и висит на перевязи. Они хватают свои пальто и идут к машине Эда. Солнце уже встало, около семи часов утра. Они останавливаются у придорожной забегаловки и, кажется, целую вечность едят там жареные яйца с беконом и тостом, запивая все кофе и глядя на утреннюю толпу, спешащую на работу.

Добравшись до дома Эда, они растягиваются на кровати королевских размеров, которую Эд купил когда-то во внезапном приступе оптимизма, и включают телевизор без звука. Они засыпают почти мгновенно, и к тому времени, как мерцающий экран будит их, за окном темно и они снова голодны. Эд идет на кухню за меню доставки и заказывает по телефону китайскую еду. Они выкидывают предсказания, не прочитав их, и съедают печенье.

Бад выкуривает пару сигарет, лежа на спине - это самая удобная позиция для его руки.  
− Как думаешь, они нас арестуют или уволят? – спрашивает он.

− Возможно, ни то, ни другое, − отзывается Эд, который сидит рядом и читает книгу. – Мы для них - словно катастрофа, которая может разразиться в прессе в любой момент. Им потребуется держать нас на коротком поводке, а это значит, придется оставить нам то, что можно потерять.

Бад кивает. Сам он не думал о такой возможности, но теперь, когда Эксли озвучил ее вслух, она кажется ему логичной - словно тот перевел свои мысли на понятный ему язык. Он думает о Линн. Рот мрачно сжимается в тонкую линию, еда − словно ком в животе. Эд отворачивается, и на мгновенье между ними словно вырастает стена. А потом он просто кладет руку Баду на плечо. Будь это извинением, оно было бы ложью, и он, наверно, снова избил бы Эксли за такое, но это не оно. Бад не знает, что это, но ему становится легче. Возможно, просто от прикосновения.

#

− Куда ты собираешься поехать? – спрашивает он, задумчиво глядя на нее. Она снова стала брюнеткой и выглядит чертовски хорошо. За их спинами репортеры толпой вываливаются из управления вместе со своими камерами.

− Домой в Аризону, − отвечает она. – У меня отложено достаточно, чтобы хватило на маленький дом. − Я найду работу, все будет хорошо. – Ее улыбка по-прежнему красива, хоть и печальна. − Приглядишь за ним, ладно?

Он опускает глаза.  
– Я знаю, что это не мое дело, − говорит он, и это тоже дьявольски глупо, потому что останься она, он сделал бы все возможное, чтобы ее отбить, − но ты уверена, что не можешь простить его?

− Милый, я думала, сейчас ты знаешь его гораздо лучше, − говорит она, и до него наконец доходит: это Бад не может простить себя.

− Ты рехнулся? – спрашивает у него Эд потом; Бад выходит из здания, только когда она уезжает.

− Отвали, − огрызается Бад, не отводя взгляда от дороги, на которой ее нет. Его плечо все еще заживает, но он уже не носит перевязь и одет в темно-синюю форму для церемонии: свежие лейтенантские нашивки поблескивают золотом на его плечах и он выглядит непривычно аккуратным и опрятным.

Они забираются в машину. Где-то на полдороге к своему дому Бад говорит:  
− Я считал, что есть что-то, чего я никогда не сделаю. Я не могу… − Он не может многого. Он не может смотреть на нее и не вспоминать. Он не может доверять себе больше.

− Боже. Ты – тупой сукин сын, все же было разыграно как по нотам, – взрывается Эд. Он настолько зол, что бьет по рулю кулаком, из-за чего машина виляет в сторону, едва не задевая другую. − И ты теперь собираешься все просрать из-за одной ошибки, которую тебя вынудили совершить?

− Послушай, засранец, это была не ошибка, − говорит Бад. – Я был взбешен и я ударил ее. И неважно, что потом я пожалел об этом. Половина подонков, которых я запихнул за решетку, жалели о том, что сделали. Почем знать, может, и мой старик жалел потом. Но это ни черта не значит, так что просто заткнись.

Эд так и делает, но только потому, что не может придумать ничего, что не прозвучало бы невероятно глупо. Вроде “она пострадала не так уж и сильно”, или “ты ударил ее всего пару раз”, или “ты мог бы просто никогда не делать этого снова”.

Бад смотрит вниз, на свои большие ладони, полусжатые в кулаки лежащие на коленях.  
− Может, если бы я поехал с ней, − тихо говорит он. – Я не знаю, может, если бы у меня была другая работа, если бы я строил дома, или стал механиком, или еще кем. Если бы я не выбивал дерьмо из уродов на постоянной основе.

Эд сглатывает, потому что в этих словах есть смысл. И знает, что будь он хорошим человеком, он сказал бы сейчас: "Так садись в машину и отправляйся вслед за ней, а я завтра занесу в управление твое заявление об отставке". Вместо этого он молчит.

Они снимают пиджаки и галстуки, когда оказываются внутри. Снаружи жарко, а у Бада в холодильнике есть ящик холодного пива. Шесть бутылок спустя Эда слишком тошнит от себя, чтобы жить.  
− Так какого хрена? − неожиданно вырывается у него. – Что тебя здесь держит? Уж точно не эта дыра. – Обои, свисающие со стен, линолеум, выглядящий так, словно его не мыли пару лет, воздух сырой и затхлый.

− Ну, не будь ты таким придурком, − лениво откликается Бад, и Эд расслабляется - он никуда не уедет.

− Тогда тебе не помешала бы домработница, − говорит он уже легко. − Или переехать куда-то подальше из этого свинарника.

Бад отставляет бутылку в сторону и пристально смотрит на него:  
– Хочешь, чтобы я снова надрал тебе задницу?

− Пойдем лучше куда-нибудь поесть, я угощаю, − предлагает Эд.

− Забудь. У меня будет сердечный приступ, если я еще раз поем с тобой в очередной забегаловке.

Бад поднимается и начинает вытаскивать продукты из холодильника.

Температура в комнате повышается градусов на десять, когда Бад включает плиту и духовку. Он весь в буквальном смысле блестит от пота. Эд медленно цедит пиво лишь для того, чтобы не начать дышать, как пес, высовывая язык. Хотя он и сидит уже босой и без рубашки, с подтяжками, свисающими с его талии, это ни капли не помогает. Но запахи потрясающие. Словно он снова на кухне у мамы. И пусть от горячей еды в такую жару у него кружится голова, он съедает три порции, сидя за грязным обшарпанным столом.

Потом они уходят в спальню. Гостиной в квартире нет. Здесь гораздо прохладней, так что их совершенно не колышет, что они снова оказываются в одной кровати, особенно когда Бад включает большой вентилятор и тот начинает гонять воздух с улицы через маленькое окно над кроватью. Они просто лежат на кровати и с удовольствием дышат. Бад пахнет едой и потом, и рот Эда снова наполняется слюной без всякой причины.  
#

Им обоим немного страшно начинать работать вдвоем, но как показывает будущее, страхи необоснованны. Все проходит гладко, как и в их первый раз. Как только шум в прессе стихает, им достается дело: пропавшую без вести девушку находят мертвой с героином на пару сотен долларов в заднем кармане джинсов. Дело тухлое: труп четырехнедельной свежести, у патологоанатома ничего для них нет и ее никто так и не опознает.  
− Месть, − логично решает Эд, имея в виду - им от начальства.

Это их не обескураживает. Бад ведет Эда в центр города, чтобы потрясти осведомителей на предмет тех сутенеров, что используют своих девочек еще и для перевозки наркотиков. После того, как им называют с полдюжины таких, начинает казаться, что найти убийцу будет не так уж и сложно, но потом Эд раскидывает мозгами и понимает, что им повезло выйти на крупный канал поставки героина в город. Спустя пять дней напряженной работы и беготни по городу они хватают с поличным десятерых прямо во время серьезной сделки с кучей наркоты и полумиллионом бабок, и шестеро из них выбывают из игры навсегда во время последовавшей перестрелки.

Они допрашивают оставшихся в живых одного за другим. Бад стоит в углу и молча курит, пока Эд разговаривает с ними, тихо и монотонно разъясняя все детали: десять лет за решеткой, двадцать лет за решеткой, жизнь, газовая камера. Потом Эд выходит за стаканом воды. Когда он возвращается, очередной допрашиваемый весь в поту и трясется от страха, глядя в сторону Бада. Эд больше не отлучается из комнаты. В итоге у них есть еще пять имен, а в багажнике машины одного из сутенеров обнаруживается кровавое пятно, и группа крови соответствует той, что была у убитой девушки. Этого оказывается достаточным для обвинительного приговора, а то, что они попутно перекрывают крупный канал поставки наркотиков в город с оборотом пять миллионов баксов в месяц, словно вишенка на торте - и весьма крупная. Они празднуют дома у Эда с бутылкой скотча десятилетней выдержки, в итоге надираются до чертиков и смеются до колик в животе. С трудом разлепив глаза следующим утром, они не могут вспомнить шутки, так рассмешившей их. Они лежат голые и блюют на пол, свесившись с кровати каждый со своей стороны. Их одежда развешана на светильниках по всей квартире, и они не могут вспомнить, зачем сделали это. Но, по крайней мере, из-за этого в квартире царит приятный для воспаленных глаз полумрак, и они проводят почти всю субботу, лежа в постели и вставая лишь затем, чтобы выпить воды или дойти до туалета.

На раскрытие следующих четырех дел у них уходит куда меньше времени, и это даже на работу не похоже. Они опрашивают свидетелей, немного копают в нужном направлении, и ответы приходят сами. Аресты проходят также легко: им даже не приходится особо планировать свои действия, они прикрывают друг друга инстинктивно.

После этого они нарываются на свой первый висяк. Обычный уличный грабеж, пошедший не так, в квартале, где грабежи случаются по три раза на дню. Три разных свидетеля описывают подозреваемого черным, белым и китайцем. Патрульный коп находит бумажник жертвы в мусорном баке, в нем права и кредитные карточки, но нет ни налички, ни отпечатков пальцев. Безнадежный случай, но они убивают на это дело неделю. А потом это замечает капитан, называет их идиотами, приказывает сдать дело в архив и дает им другое.

Это выводит Бада из себя несмотря на то, что это был очевидный выход. Эд тащит его в бар, где потом медленно потягивает свое пиво, пока Бад пытается завязать драку с любым, кто выглядит способным продержаться против него пару раундов. Настолько пьяных или глупых людей среди окружающих так и не находится, так что он мрачно напивается дальше, пока бармен не предлагает Эду забрать напарника домой.

− Значит, капитан говорит бросить дело и все? – спрашивает он, пошатываясь, пока Эд ведет его вверх по лестнице в свою квартиру. – Собираешься без проблем нагнуться по его приказу, да, послушный хуесос?

− Нет, не собираюсь, − отзывается Эд, с трудом затаскивая Бада через порог и с удовольствием толкая на кровать, чтобы стянуть с него ботинки. − Мы собираемся, потому что это тухляк, и для нас найдутся дела и получше. И я все равно тебя не ударю, так что перестань меня обзывать.

Бад, может, и пьян настолько, что не может идти по прямой, но вот двигается он как всегда быстро. Эд и забыл, насколько тот силен. Ему становится страшно, когда он чувствует на себе эти большие руки.  
− Может, это я собираюсь тебя ударить, − говорит Бад, который невыносимо близко. Он прижимает Эда к постели всем телом, заломив руки вверх и не давая пошевелиться. Его глаза налиты кровью и немного безумны, а дыханье настолько насыщено алкогольными парами, что у Эда начинает кружиться голова, когда он вдыхает.

− Если после этого ты перестанешь вести себя как чертов нытик, сделай это, − заявляет Эд. Он уже весь сжался в ожидании удара. − Капитан прав, я прав, и ты знаешь это. Теперь давай, делай, что собирался. Выпусти пар, только прекрати наконец тупо беситься.

Мгновенье он все еще думает, что так и случится, но потом Бад вздыхает и скатывается с него.  
− Пошел ты, Эксли, − говорит он и закрывает глаза. Спустя минуту он уже спит. Эд просто лежит рядом и мерно дышит, пока его сердце не сбавляет обороты. Потом он стаскивает с Бада большую часть одежды, аккуратно складывает свою собственную на стул и, вернувшись в кровать, тоже засыпает. На следующий день голова у Бада раскалывается от похмелья, и он срывает зло на каждом, кто достаточно глуп, чтобы приблизиться, но между ними снова мир.

Месяц девяностопроцентной раскрываемости - их похлопывают по спине и завистливо поздравляют в коридорах. Шесть месяцев - и никто даже не заикается об этом, потому что все боятся сглазить их, словно члены бейсбольной команды, напряженно замершие в ожидании победы всухую, стараясь при этом даже не смотреть в сторону подающего перед заключительным девятым периодом. Лоу окончательно решает забыть о прошлом, и решает, что любит их обоих, хотя по-прежнему заметно нервничает, когда между ним и Бадом находится меньше трех человек.

Эд продолжает уговаривать Бада снять квартиру в своем квартале и проявляет все больше энтузиазма в этом, особенно когда опять оказывается в дыре, где обитает Бад. Наконец Бад резонно замечает:  
– Какого черта я должен обзаводиться квартирой за углом от твоего дома, точно такой же, как у тебя? Если ты так сильно хочешь, чтобы я жил в твоем доме, я перееду к тебе.

Они сходятся на квартирной плате, одалживают фургон у Джонса из отдела наркотиков и проводят выходные, перевозя вещи. Никаких проблем с размещением не возникает: вторая спальня в квартире Эда больше спальни в прежней квартире Бада, а в его кухонных шкафах нет ничего, кроме мертвых тараканов.

− Умираю с голоду, − говорит Бад, сметая их тряпкой, а потом раскладывает по шкафам свою посуду и принесенные продукты. – Вот теперь все смотрится не так жалко.

Гостиная завалена папками с их делами, да и в любом случае смотреть телевизор куда удобнее, лежа на кровати, так что они чаще спят вместе, не расходясь по своим комнатам. Грязная одежда скапливается на кровати Бада до тех пор, пока Эд не начинает стирать его вещи вместе со своими. Он полагает, что это честно, ведь теперь он вкусно ест дома большую часть вечеров.

Бада ранит ножом в бедро пару недель спустя один придурок, угодивший потом за решетку. Он счастлив от того, что остался в живых. Эд вызывается менять Баду повязку, потому что иначе тот так и ходил бы с одной и той же, пока она окончательно не размочалилась прямо у него на ноге. Бад подкалывает его по этому поводу, но соглашается. Каждый вечер Эд очищает швы, накладывает сверху свежую марлю и оборачивает белый бинт вокруг волосатой мускулистой ноги. Он держит пару пальцев между бинтом и кожей высоко с внутренней стороны бедра и действует медленно, чтобы быть уверенным, что получится не слишком туго. Бад лежит, распластавшись на кровати, совсем голый или в нерасстегнутой рубашке, пока Эд делает свое дело. Обычно на это уходит около получаса.

#

Спустя три месяца все летит к чертям. Они приходят в дешевую ночлежку в районе «красных фонарей», чтобы задать пару вопросов по делу, и случайно натыкаются там на парня, волочащего за волосы плачущую пятнадцатилетнюю девчушку с синяком под глазом и подбитым носом. Бад избивает его до полусмерти. Но мудак оказывается сынком мэра, а девушка – десятидолларовой шлюхой, на которую всем наплевать. Бада отстраняют от дел. А Эксли отводят в комнату для допросов и предлагают выбор − свидетельствовать против напарника или сдать свой значок и оружие. Он оставляет их на столе.

Они понятия не имеют, куда себя девать. Пару дней тупо смотрят телевизор. Потом устраивают генеральную уборку в доме. Наконец Эд решает, что им нужно выбраться на пляж. Есть что-то привлекательное в ленивом и бездумном лежании на песке, пока тебя неутомимо поджаривает солнце. После того как солнце заходит, Бад тащит его в пляжный бар, там они покупают пару бутылок текилы и цепляют пару девчонок, рыжую и блондинку. Вернувшись домой, они напиваются все вместе и в итоге начинают обжиматься прямо в гостиной. Тина вырубается, прежде чем все заходит слишком далеко, но Бад начинает трахать Мэриан прямо там, сидя на кушетке рядом с Эдом. Мэриан медленно насаживается вниз на его член, и с ее губ, по которым размазалась помада, срывается стон.

Она самая горячая штучка, какую они когда-либо видели, ее грудь под одеждой подпрыгивает при каждом толчке. И Эд поспешно стягивает с нее блузку и прижимается к ней сзади. Он двигается с ней вместе, пока она скачет на члене Бада, сжимая в своих ладонях ее грудь и чуть подталкивая ее к Баду, чтобы тому было удобнее облизывать и посасывать ее. Язык Бада скользит по ее соскам и пальцам Эда. Бедра Бада, стиснутые ногами Эда, дрожат от напряжения, пока он неустанно вскидывает их вверх.

− Блядь, да, − вырывается у Бада в тот самый момент, когда член Эда скользит в горячее влажное пространство между ее бедром и тем местом, где в нее входит Бад. Когда Бад кончает и выскальзывает из нее, Эд притягивает ее ближе к себе и входит в нее сам. Она стонет, выгибаясь назад к нему, пока он трахает ее жестко и быстро. Бад ласкает пальцами ее клитор, порой задевая и губы ее киски и член Эда.

Они укладывают девчонок спать в собственных кроватях, а сами падают на пол гостиной. Утром Мэриан оставляет свой номер на телефонном столике, на прощанье широко улыбнувшись им обоим, прежде чем уйти. Ее губы вновь идеально накрашены, а зубы еще более идеальны, такие белоснежные и фальшивые. Она и наполовину не так горяча при дневном свете, всего лишь очередная девчонка, которая думает, что станет кинозвездой. Они выбрасывают листок с номером вместе с пустыми бутылками, когда прибираются, и перещелкивают каналы ТВ, пока не доходят до софтбола.

Тем же вечером они отправляются в кино на “Юлия Цезаря”. Поначалу Баду скучно, но когда Цезаря убивают и Марлон Брандо принимается толкать большие речи, он начинает увлеченно следить за действием на экране.  
− Напомнил мне тебя, − объясняет он потом, дожевывая оставшийся попкорн по дороге домой. – То, как он обвел этих парней вокруг пальца и управлял толпой. Это было потрясающе.

Эд ухмыляется.  
− Я пробовался на роль Марка Антония в старших классах, − делится он. − Парень, имя которого я не помню, избил меня за это, но мне всегда нравилась эта роль.

Бад вдруг роняет пакет с попкорном на землю и срывается с места. Эд устремляется вслед за ним, даже не успев понять сначала, куда они бегут. Группа из четырех бугаев бьет старика в темном переулке между домами. С лица старика криво свисают разбитые очки, а бумаги из его портфеля рассыпаны по земле. Эд хватается за пистолет, которого нет. Бад врезается в них на полном ходу и разом опрокидывает всех пятерых на землю, словно кегли в боулинге, используя свое тело вместо шара.

Бад методично разбирается с каждым по очереди, пока Эд отвлекает остальных, не давая им захватить их врасплох. Он оглядывается через плечо, чтобы увидеть, как третий мешком оседает на землю, и в этот момент последний оставшийся на ногах отчаянно бросается на него с откуда-то взявшимся ножом. Он успевает ранить Эда в вытянутую руку, прежде чем Бад оказывается рядом и яростно, со всей дури прикладывает парня головой об землю. Эд весь в крови, она быстро выплескивается из него, струясь сквозь пальцы, которыми он безуспешно пытается зажать рану.  
− Думаю, он задел артерию, − невозмутимо объясняет он Баду. Он опускается на колени, не в силах больше держаться на ногах.

Лицо Бада белеет от паники/волнения.  
− Только посмей так поступить со мной, Эксли, − угрожающе шипит он, так сильно сдавливая ему руку, что Эду больно. −Не оставляй меня, гребаный ты засранец.

− Даже не думал, − шепчет Эд. Бад оборачивает вокруг его руки свой ремень и туго затягивает - кровь течет медленнее. Эд слышит звуки скорой, прежде чем теряет сознание.

Он просыпается в больнице. Бад, ссутулившись, сидит на стуле рядом с его койкой и смотрит в пол. Он хмур и небрит, на одежде запеклась засохшая кровь.  
− Боже, ты выглядишь пугающе, – щурясь, заявляет Эд. – Что, не мог даже рубашку переодеть?

− Пошел ты, − отзывается Бад, наклоняясь к нему и грубо беря его лицо в ладони, чуть встряхивая его при этом. − Как себя чувствуешь?

Эд улыбается ему сквозь морфий.  
– Словно ширнулся. Когда заберешь меня отсюда?

Бад гладит его скулы мозолистыми большими пальцами.  
− Как только они мне разрешат. Спи дальше, а пока заставлю их принести тебе еды.

− Заодно умойся и надень что-нибудь чистое. Я не смогу есть, если ты будешь сидеть передо мной в таком виде, − говорит Эд, закрывая глаза. Он чувствует себя фантастически.

Тому старику принадлежит большая часть «Геральд Экпресс». Четырех головорезов нанял кто-то недовольный политикой редакции. Эд и Бад оказываются на первых страницах газет, они снова герои; Лоу сливает прессе информацию о сыне мэра, а один предприимчивый репортер добирается до их процента раскрываемости. Они возвращаются на работу так скоро, как только Эд встает на ноги.

#

Эд уговаривает Бада поехать к своей семье на День благодарения. Готовкой занимается его сестра. Его мама теперь живет с ней и ее мужем в их доме в пригороде. Сестра его зятя тоже приезжает вместе со своей семьей. Семерым взрослым, пяти детям и собаке тесновато в одном доме, но они умещаются, и его мама читает молитву своим тихим и мягким голосом, пока они сидят за столом, держась за руки.

Поздним вечером они медленно едут домой по тихим улицам и даже не удосуживаются включить свет, прежде чем улечься в постель. В темноте Бад тихо говорит:  
– Спасибо.

Эд поворачивается в его сторону и они неловко полуобнимают друг друга за плечи. Так и засыпают, а утром их ноги оказываются переплетенными, и Бад тихо сопит, уткнувшись Эду в шею. У обоих стоит. Бад укладывает Эда на спину и оказывается на нем сверху прежде, чем оба успевают толком проснуться. Секунду они молча смотрят друг на друга, потом у Эда вырывается:  
− Ладно, давай уже, не тормози. − И они просто начинают тереться друг о друга, попутно жадно лапая и целуясь, пока оба не кончают.

У них впереди рабочий день, так что они не могут позволить себе сейчас ничего большего, и это оказывается безумно медленный день. Когда они наконец добираются до дома, Бад хватает лосьон и потом трахает Эда так сильно, что тот скулит с каждым толчком.

− Боже, − охает Бад. – Блядь, да! – Это так хорошо, что ему почти жаль, когда он кончает.

− Твою мать, я не смогу завтра ходить, − говорит Эд, тяжело дыша. Он лежит на спине, растянувшись на кровати, и они курят, передавая друг другу одну сигарету. Его губы припухли, а лицо потное и раскрасневшееся.

− Ничего страшного, Ричардсон и О'Рейли подменят нас в этот уикэнд, – говорит Бад, удовлетворенно зевая.

− Тебе-то хорошо говорить, засранец, − говорит Эд, осторожно потягиваясь. − Погоди, пока сам не попробуешь.

− Ну, да, конечно. Словно ты сможешь трахнуть меня также жестко, − говорит Бад, выдыхая облако дыма. Эд бросает на него гневный взгляд, в нем ясно читается обещание завтрашней суровой расплаты за эти слова, и член Бада чуть дергается при этой мысли. – Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? – Он приносит пару бутылок пива и по пути заодно включает телевизор. Там как раз идет игра.

**Author's Note:**

> ОВР – отдел внутренних расследований


End file.
